Datenight
by eddrf
Summary: Tali and Shepard goes out for a date. Oneshot Post me3 first fanfction critiscism is appreciated!


This story takes place after the reapers were defeated but before Tali and Shepard settle down on Rannoch

"relax you look fine! and ease up on the polish, you'll blind the poor guy!" Kasumi commented as

Tali was shakily trying to straighten out her new suit coverings. _and_ polish her visor at the same time. The suit cloth she wore was similar to her old winding one decorated with more vivid colors and a flared out lower part that extended down her legs like a skirt.

She dropped the visor polish back in its container and looked at her friend.

"really? but what if.."

"relax he'll love it!"

"really?"

"really! now lets go! i bet he's waiting for you!" Kasumi replies with a giggle.

"Never thought I'd wear a bow-tie anytime soon" Shepard remarked with a smirk as he tugged at the tie.

"stop complaining, You humans have it easy! if you were a turian you'd have to engrave yourself with a jackhammer."

"really?"

"no"

"oh..well I better get going She's probably waiting for me!

The two meet again by the shuttle.

A smile spread's across his lips as he watched her bounce on her toes slightly.

"Shepard! you're here!" She replies with a smile.

"you look gorgeous!" he replies as he notices her "dress"

"oh well thank you.." Tali was still getting used to receiving compliments.

"well?" Shepard said as he spun around in a circle.

"wha..OH oh! you look good! very..handsome.."

She finished with a smirk "very handsome indeed.."

"oh no you don't!" He replied as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"We have a date! don't you remember? you can admire me as much as you'd like later."

Shepard said teasingly.

Tali leaned into him as the two entered the shuttle, Shepard To Tali's dismay extricated himself from her grasp and headed for the pilots-seat.

"now lets see here..."

Tali had to suppress a shudder, Shepard's driving skills were something of a legend among the Normandy crew. Few people are capable of wrecking a vehicle so completely as him.

Tali's concerns proved unfounded however as Shepard informed her he was simply typing coordinates for the autopilot.

A slight shudder cursed through the shuttle as it lifted off from the Normandy's cargo bay.

He stood up from the seat and immediately spotted Tali bouncing excitedly on her soles, her hands clasped across her waist. He couldn't help but smile

"relax Tali it will be awhile before we get there"

"Sorry I just cant help it! Keelah this is so.."

"exciting?"

"yes!"

"well have a seat as I said It'll be awhile" He said as he patted a seat next to him. Tali practicably jumped into his lap.

"oh no! I've already gotten a seat!" She replied with a laugh, Shepard laughed too.

"I cant believe we're doing this!" Before Shepard had a chance to interject she continued

"The reapers are dead and we are alive and together!" She seemed to hug him tighter as she finished the sentence.

He stroked her back a few times and decided to lighten the mood, she seemed easily drawn into memories of the two years he was dead.

"hey did I tell you of the time I met Kai leng in boot camp?

Tali perked up and Shepard regaled her with the story and by the time he was finished the shuttle was already landing.

"So the whole unit stands there while he runs off with all the cereal laughing like a maniac!"

Shepard finishes with a laugh. Silence, he looks down at the lump of quarian on his lap and notices her eyes are nowhere to be seen and soft snoring emanating from her helmet.

A few shakes wakes her up and she immediately resumes her impatient questions.

"are we there yet?"

"yes we are!"

"how long unt..OH!"

She practically shoots off of Shepard

"Lets go!"

Shepard chuckles at her usual exuberance as he sits up from the seat.

Tali is already by the door when he joins her, inviting her to lope her arm through his.

"lets go my lady"

Tali giggles lightly as she lopes her arm through his

"Lead the way..gentleman?"

Shepard chuckles as he opens the shuttle-door.

"I think I need to teach you some more human expressions."

The view from the Shuttle is unlike anything she has ever seen it is clear they are on the citadel but the streets are nearly empty, the normally radiant white simulated sunlight is nowhere to be seen instead a soft orange light seems to come from nowhere in particular.

The couple walked a few paces until a small restaurant came into their view.

It was peculiar, a far cry from the gaudy establishments next to it.

It seemed very clinical but classy at the same time.

As they entered Tali noticed something odd, there were no tables greeting them only a narrow corridor with a row of doors on one side and a small desk with a kind looking older woman.

"hello! Do you have a reservation?"

"hello yes it's under Smith"

Tali was a little confused and opened her mouth to ask him why he called himself something other than Shepard before she could speak he squeezed her hand in a reassuring manner. He seemed too sense her confusion.

"ah there it is number 8 it is!" She replied as she closed the catalog and handed him a key.

"I assume everything's ready?"

"yep"

"thank you!" He said as he tugged her towards the corridor.

"what is this place?" Tali asks as she dodges a pair of voluses(volusi?) holding hands.

"Its a restaurant for species in suits, they specialize in Volus but I tugged some strings and managed to get them to make something for you."

"Oh shepard you didn't have to do this for me..I'm happy with the paste you know."

"but _I_ am not and you deserve to have a taste of solid food for a change."

"but why didn't you simply order something up to our cabin?"

Shepard smiled at her and chuckled..She never wanted something for herself. Tali was selfless to a fault.

"Most of the time eating isn't on your mind when you're out of your suit there."

he said with a teasing smile "keelah.."

"Besides this room is a bit more romantic I hope.."

in truth Shepard had no idea what the room had in store for them, he had left that part to Kasumi who seemed adept at such things.

The airlock opened for them and the sterilization cycle started. A faint pane of light danced across the room.

The door opened revealing the room The normally bright white light normally associated with clean-rooms was gone replace by the soft orange glow of a holographic candle placed on a small wooden table with a pair of plates with lids concealing their food and a glass of Turian wine each with the bottle nearby.

"wow! This is amazing!"

Tali squealed and quickly tugged on his hand.

The two seated themselves with Shepard being a gentleman and pulling out her chair which resulted in a confused glance from Tali.

Her visor came off and after a small peck on Shepard's cheek she eagerly awaited the reveal of whatever they would eat.

John smiled and lifted both lids with exaggerated flourish earning a giggle in the process.

Tali looked at her plate and saw it was filled with some sort of meat that looked and smelled very enticing. She curiously glanced at Shepards plate and noticed he had the same meal!

"John! don't eat that! They've got the dishes wrong"

"Relax Tali I got it covered" He said with a smile "seems like Cerberus upgrade a lot more than my muscles and as you should know i'm quite capable of consuming dextro fluids _and_ as it turns out solid matter as well" He said with a smirk.

Tali was well aware of that ability.

She calmed down after his little revelation but was still a little concerned, not over Shepard however She had never used cutlery before. She had seen them used many times but had never actually eaten with them.

Tali tentatively grasped the fork with her right hand and grabbed the knife with her other.

Shepard had already started cutting his steak but noticed Tali staring at his hands seemingly mesmerized by their motions a concentrate look on her face. He noticed her imitating every move he made with them.

a wide loving smile grew on his face as he realized what the problem was.

"you've never used those before have you?"

Tali sighed frustrated.

"Dont worry gorgeous! it's easy! Just use your fork"

noticing her confusion he added"the pointy one to hold whatever your cutting in place and then cut it."

Tali seemed to perk up at his short explanation and she cut out a small morsel and stabbed a bit more forceful than needed. she was going to taste solid food for the first time in Ten years!

Shepard grinned as Tali closed her Eyes and emitted small sounds of satisfaction. This was the first time he could eat without feeling guilty when Tali was around.

Tali tilted her head side to side and furiously gobbled down piece after piece.

"You like it?"

"It's wonderful! Thank you! Thank you!" She leaned over and kissed him then went back to her food all in the blink of an eye.

She stopped however as she noticed Shepard's amused look.

"Did I do something wrong? What do you even do on one of these "dates" even?"

"Well we talk and enjoy each others company. Tell you what! Ask me anything and I'll answer it for you!" That should get the conversation going!

"Anything?"

"Anything"

She attempted to figure something out, She loved learning things about her human but she didn't know what to ask

"have you ever..."

The two left the room a few hours later both with grins on their faces and a limp in their gait Tali seemed to get impatient when buzzed...

It seemed Tali was getting wobbly, she loved that wine.

"did you at least clean up after yourself"

The woman by the counter sighed as she asked the intoxicated couple

"Shepard Hero of the citadel, First human specter and savior of the galaxy Blushed.

He pretended to ignore her as he paid and gave her a generous tip, first when he was halfway through the door did he speak

"no"

The woman sighed again.

"great... and a quarian too...Bill! Get the mop and a bucket!

The couple exited the establisment and noticed that

It was getting late. The soft orange light outside was nearly gone and it was getting dark.

It was getting chilly, Shepard's face lit up as he thought of something.

He tapped Tali on her shoulder, She turned around and was greeted by the sight of Shepards mouth breathing on her visor fogging it up.

She was about to ask him what he was doing but was puzzled by the sight of Shepard drawing one of those "hearts" she had seen on Kasumis books.

She wrapped herself around him and drunkenly gushed about what a wonderful person he was and how gentle and kind he was.

Seems like we share a few traits.. Shepard mused with a smile.

The walk back to the shuttle was interrupted by Tali nuzzling into his side and she seemed to lift her legs a little higher than usual.

Shepard took the hint and scooped her up. One arm under her thighs and the other by her back.

She immediately cuddled in closer her head leaning on his shoulder. she enjoyed being carried and closed her eyes.

Shepard himself felt a little woozy but he managed to enter the shuttle and activate the auto-pilot before he too was starting to succumb to weariness.

"Decon in progress" the airlock announced cheerfully

He quizzically looked at Tali as his eyes strained to remain open.

She had a predatory grin plastered on her face.

Looks like sleep would have to wait for awhile.


End file.
